


彦灵彩蛋

by pickmeiei



Category: RPS
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickmeiei/pseuds/pickmeiei





	彦灵彩蛋

林彦俊走回家的时候发现楼道里的灯坏了，他不防备被磕了小腿，但他只是木着脸继续向前走，连看都没看一眼，痛一痛有什么大不了的。

他开门进了家，却发现灵超已经趴在桌子上睡着了。林彦俊呼吸一滞，轻手轻脚地走过去。

走近了才发现灵超胳膊底下枕着自己的作业，最上面是一本英语五三，上面认真地记着一些单词和语法，书的空白处还画了一个丑兮兮的大头小人儿，旁边配了一行字：今天你有努力学英语和喜欢林彦俊吗？

林彦俊本来是不由自主的笑着的，看到这句话愣住了。这时灵超微微动了动，像一只被雪埋住的小动物那样探出了头。他半睁着眼睛抬头迷迷糊糊地看了会林彦俊，过了几秒他才反应过来，他猛地站了起来，眼睛也像小灯泡一样亮了起来：“你回来了？”

面对灵超这样干干净净的惊喜，林彦俊又觉得心被他揉了个一塌糊涂，他忍不住揽住灵超的背，把他抱在怀里。

灵超乖乖地把下巴放在林彦俊的肩窝里，用手轻轻拍了拍他的背：“你怎么了？”

林彦俊自然是不会说一个字的，他贪婪地低头闻着灵超身上的味道，想从他身上汲取一些什么东西。

灵超也没吭声，安静地跟他抱了一会后突然抱住他的腰往后撤了撤身子，林彦俊奇怪地看向他。

灵超皱皱鼻子有些不满地说：“你身上怎么那么凉啊？是不是又穿少了？”他操起心来居然也能像个像模像样的小大人，不过一秒钟后他的笑又分明是属于少年的。

他抬起脸甜甜地笑弯了眼睛，眼睛里光看上去像是要闪出眼泪一样：“没关系，你抱着我就暖和了。”

 

林彦俊看着他清澈见底的眼睛，像是见到沙漠里的一眼泉，他忍不住凑过去有些凶狠地亲他。他的舌头灵活地在灵超口中搅弄，带起唾液黏腻的声音。

灵超本来对接吻这事就不太得要领，现在听到这声音更是有些不好意思，他侧侧脸想躲开，下巴却被林彦俊卡住了，让他无法动弹。他只好眯着眼有些脱力的用胳膊缠住林彦俊的脖子，怕自己一个腿软站不稳。

林彦俊终于放开他，灵超就有些身体发软地靠在他身上喘气，脸是红的，眼睛却更像水了，好看的简直不行。

林彦俊又捏住他的下巴亲了一口，发出“啾”的响亮的一声。灵超就看着他傻兮兮的笑。林彦俊就着这个姿势又亲了几口，手就不老实地伸进了灵超的睡裤里。

灵超本来想撒娇问一句：“你老亲我干嘛？”这时声音却仿佛生生被掐断，一句话无论如何也说不完整了。林彦俊一手描绘着他的性器的形状，另一只手从他的小熊睡衣的扣子间隙伸进去手指把玩着他的乳头。

灵超红着脸穷于应付他的亲吻，现在身上两处都被人握在手里，他忍不住腿一软，倒向后面的沙发。

两人就着这个姿势倒了下去，林彦俊停下问他：“磕着头了吗？”灵超捧着他的脸笑嘻嘻地说道：“没有啊。”然后又主动凑上去亲了他一下，眼睛里全是被灯光照的闪闪发光的，快满溢出来的喜欢。

林彦俊有点不太敢看他的眼睛，于是又闭上眼去吻他，舌头在灵超口腔里游蛇一样过了个遍。吻到后来两人都有些情动，性器半硬地抵在一起，像两头蓄势待发的小野兽。

灵超感觉到了自己身体的变化，他抬起手挡住自己的眼睛不敢去看林彦俊。

林彦俊沉默地吻过灵超滑嫩的脖子，然后是锁骨，他的锁骨那里窝着一颗小小的痣，像安稳憩息的一尾鱼，林彦俊伸出舌头不住地舔着那条鱼，好激起它在水里的上下窜跳。他用牙齿咬开灵超小熊睡衣上松松垮垮的纽扣，舌头在灵超的身体上留下了一条痕迹。

他最后在灵超的腿间停下，一点都没犹豫的开始舔他的阴茎，灵超难以置信地低下头看他，看到林彦俊的脸停在他的腿间又是一个脸红，他还是躺了回去。

隔着内裤的舔舐似乎更折磨人，灵超难耐的抬了抬身子，手伸过去想把内裤褪下来，可就在林彦俊眼前做这种事他又无论如何做不出来，他只好难过的哼了两声。

林彦俊看出他的难过，伸手替他慢慢褪下内裤，他的阴茎猛地弹了出来。灵超的那里很漂亮，干净又形状可爱，林彦俊缓慢又温柔地吞下它。

慢的好像在行刑。灵超透过指缝看着天花板上的吊灯，觉得自己像躺在砧板上的一条鱼，正被林彦俊耐心地割杀着。他又难耐委屈地呻吟了一声。

林彦俊口上动作没停，时而吮吸着灵超的阳具啧啧发声，时而又快速吞吐。灵超眼眶里含着一半的泪，不时用后脑勺去撞沙发，又想抓住点什么，好支撑他在这片陌生的欲望海里存活下去。

他伸开手指，把手指插进林彦俊黑色的头发里。最后射出来的时候他没控制住劲，稍微用力地扯着林彦俊的头发，蜷着脚尖射了出来。

林彦俊躲得有些慢了，嘴里还含着点灵超的精液，他觉得头发有些疼，但嘴里有灵超的东西也不好开口说话，只是皱皱眉。

灵超缓过神来就看见林彦俊皱眉一声不响的样子，他全然不知林彦俊嘴里还有东西，只当是自己把他揪疼了，便拉下支着胳膊撑在他两侧的林彦俊，他们脸凑的极近的时候灵超又笑了，想着这么近地看林彦俊的时候他好像又好看了一百倍。他垂下长睫毛，惊讶的发现原来林彦俊的锁骨那里也有一颗痣，就是比他的要大些。灵超抬起眼睛，讨好又亲爱地亲亲他嘴角：“对不起啊，我刚才是不是弄疼你了？”

亲完之后他觉得有点不太对劲，伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴巴：“你嘴巴上是什么味道？”

灵超嘴巴上这时还亮亮的，看着天真又淫腻。林彦俊感觉小腹一紧，他沉着脸把灵超翻过去，张着十指覆上他的臀肉揉搓了几下，有嫩肉从他的指缝露出。

灵超有些慌张地回过头去：“你干嘛！”

林彦俊再没理他，直接凑过去把口中的精液吐在灵超的后穴，又用舌头细细把它们涂在穴口，耐心至极。

灵超完全受不了他这样，眼泪不由自主地往下掉，他伸直了脖子似乎想要逃开，但林彦俊按着他又让他做不到。他只能绷直了身体，还在胡乱的摇着头，眼泪飞着掉在沙发上：“林彦俊……你混蛋……我再也不要喜欢你了……”

林彦俊听了这话忽的停了下来，整个人在他的背上，侧过头叼住灵超丰盈的耳垂咬了一口，几乎是贴着他的耳朵说道：“你刚才说什么？”

他似乎也不需要灵超的回答，只是起劲舔舐着灵超的耳蜗，口水的声音在灵超的耳朵里放大了好几倍，他艰难地侧过脸看着林彦俊，眼睛里的泪花像火山脚下闪亮的原钻，他用楚楚可怜晶莹剔透的眼睛和表情看着他，像受了委屈的小猫：“你别欺负我了。”

林彦俊手指挤进他的后穴扩张着，脸色还是一本正经的：“那你还要不要喜欢我？”他的手指比常人都要长些，在灵超的后穴翻搅辗转也更容易，这时他似乎摸到了某个点，灵超的表情就像是真的哭出来一样。

林彦俊又按了按那个点，催促他回答：“嗯？喜不喜欢？”

灵超的声音有点尖利，他有些失控地回答： “喜欢……我最喜欢你了……啊”

林彦俊听得满意一笑，抱着他转过来，发现灵超的脸被情欲熏的有些太过灿烂了，没有平时充满生机的单纯，倒是茫茫然的，有些不自知的勾人味道。他引导灵超用腿环上自己的腰，手指还在后面抠索着，却忍不住俯下身去卷着舌头和灵超湿吻，他太漂亮了，漂亮的让人想把他拆吃入腹。

灵超的脑子混乱成一团，但他这会还惦记着报刚才林彦俊欺负他的仇，于是圈住林彦俊的脖子尽力亲吻他，舌头生涩地在对方口中横冲直撞。灵超现在这样大张着腿抱住他，还热情莽撞地主动吻他，林彦俊气息大乱，他气急败坏地压住灵超回吻，津液从下巴流出来，灵超现在也不太压着自己的声音了，呻吟声就飘飘的从齿间流了出来，让林彦俊的身下简直紧的发疼。

估摸着扩张的差不多了，林彦俊有些急的扶着阳具要挤进去，刚进去一点灵超就疼的不行了，眼泪止也止不住的流。林彦俊看的心疼了，忙低下身子去吮吸灵超粉嫩嫩的乳头，想让他放松下来。就这样嘴里还不忘说些浑话，他侍候完灵超左边的乳头后突然抬头认真说了句：“你平时身上都是奶味，那你这里呢？”

灵超被他这话激的羞得不行，后面又涨的厉害，他像是不知道怎么办才好的那样抱住他埋在自己胸前的头，抽噎着说：“林彦俊我最讨厌你了。”

好容易慢慢地挤进去了，林彦俊记着刚才手指碰到的那个点，沉在他的身体里撞了过去。这一动就了不得了，林彦俊简直有点疯了，他沉着脸快速在灵超体内抽插着，囊袋拍在他的臀肉上，声音清脆又羞耻。

灵超感觉自己似乎是被快感淹没了，又觉得他是车辙里快旱死的鱼，林彦俊就是那一杯救他活的水。

他一边承受着疯狂的快感，一边眯起眼睛看着林彦俊，林彦俊高高在上操着他的时候，看着就有点冷漠，他耳朵上那片金属泛着冷光，让他看着像英俊的上古神明，又像一个冷漠的陌生人，这让他有些陌生的害怕。

灵超一边被操到哭，一边死死的抓住他的背，他觉得自己的眼泪不全是生理泪水。林彦俊俯下身抵住他的额头看他，眼神温柔又功利：“乖，别夹我那么紧。”

灵超捧住他的脸回亲亲他，又舔舔他鼻尖上那颗痣，有些眼泪沾在林彦俊的脸上，他蹭蹭林彦俊的脸泪眼朦胧地说：“林彦俊，不做了好不好？”林彦俊给他擦擦眼泪，轻轻松松地说“好”，一边又更凶狠地撞那个点。

灵超被他撞的说话都断断续续的：“你……你骗人……”这句话没说完他就射了出来，林彦俊随便抹了点在手指上，送到灵超口中，灵超刚射完眼神还涣散着，现在更是毫无防备地含着他的手指，还潜意识里乖顺地用舌头舔了舔，嘴唇殷红一片。

林彦俊用两根手指夹住他的舌头玩弄了一会，他看着灵超漂亮又狼狈的脸，加速抽插了几十下后终于射在他的体内。他就着插入的姿势和灵超一同倒在沙发上，懒洋洋伸手扯了毯子盖在两人身上，附在他耳边用气声慢慢地说道：“宝贝，我爱你。”

灵超拨开自己湿漉漉的刘海，把整张脸露出来，他本想说些什么，但突然意识到林彦俊还在他体内，皱着眉恼怒又难为情地说了句：“你先出去。”

林彦俊把下巴搁在他的肩窝里，腻歪地跟他脸贴脸蹭了蹭：“我不想。”灵超有点生气地拉过他的手指放在自己嘴里咬，林彦俊乐的正中下怀，直把手指往他嘴里送。

“你快点啦，我有话跟你说！”

林彦俊听这声音估计再闹下去就要恼了，这才不情不愿地退出去，退出去前还恶劣地顶着灵超的激点狠撞了两下。

灵超的脸又红的不行，他喘出两口粗气后转过身和他脸对脸，胳膊抱住林彦俊的脖子和他挨得紧紧的。

林彦俊静静地和他对望，灵超的眼睛里是碎了的星河，他的脸好像被什么点亮了，他露出一个羞涩又好看的笑：“林彦俊，我刚才说喜欢你不是因为你欺负我”。”

林彦俊看了他一会，感觉眼睛有些酸胀，他过去轻轻咬了咬灵超的鼻尖，又顺着鼻梁往上濡湿了他鼻梁上那颗痣，让它变得又好看了一些。

灵超有些不满的撅起嘴：“你怎么不感动啊。”

林彦俊有些迷恋地用拇指摩挲着他的嘴唇，眼神深情又温暖。他也笑得好看又青涩地说道： “我早就知道了。”

就算沙发窄小简陋，相拥一起入眠也是挺温暖的事，肌肤紧贴的时候好像心脏都在一起跳动。他们的呼吸绵长打在一起，生生不息又相生相依。


End file.
